User blog:MasterCheifKelly/Mixels in: 1st mix day for Glurt and scorpi!
Kelly: *looks at them* Be careful you 2 remember I suppose to look after you while the other mixels are at the Mix market. *Glurt and Scorpi nods and plays around Flain enters and sits next to Kelly. * Flain: *Looks at kelly* Let me guess your pet watching today. Kelly: *Looks surprise* Yes i am, Why? Flain: *Looks at the two mixels* I am just curious. Kelly: Oh. *looks at the two mixels* Ok. *Glurt looks at Kelly as she looks down* Kelly: Hmm? Flain: *looks at Glurt* I think he wants to play fetch. Kelly: *pulls out a rainbow cubit and stands up* You want it boy? *throws* Go Fetch! *Glurt chases the cubit while Flain smiles at kelly* Flain: Wow kelly the 4 other mixels are going to be pleased when your taking care of them. Kelly: *blushes* oh stop Flain your embarrassing me. Flain: oh, sorry kelly. Kelly: its ok. *Glurt brings back the cubit and Scorpi how ever want to show off touching the cubitexcept a Murp they just mix causing Flain and i gasp* Glurt and Scorpi mix: (Glurt voice) Howdy! Flain: Oh my gosh they just mixed! Kelly: Oh my gosh oh wait till these four mixels get surprised *shouts* hey guys they just mixed for their first time oh where are they *ran off while Flain looked shocked* Bordering get my camera! *Kelly exits and the mix and Flain looks at each other than Kelly enter again with a camera* Kelly: Say 1st mix! *camera flashes* oh man wait till Footi, Hoogi, torts and Glomp see this photo of the mix, are they going to be shocked. *gets the photo out and waits to be cooled* what do you think Flain? *as Scorpi and Glurt split Flain thinks about it* Flain: yeah i think so. *Footi, Hoogi, torts and Glomp entered and kelly was smiling excitedly* Footi: Umm...Kelly why are you excided. Kelly: *got surprised then smiles* oh you guys are here good. wait till you see this *shows a photo of me with Glurt and Scorpi mix* *they gasp as they saw the photo* Hoogi: kelly did you take that photo? Glomp: and they did mix? right? Kelly: oh yeah first-time baby you just missed it. Hoogi: *looks surprise as he looks at the photo* Since when did they mix kelly? *then Flain starts speaking* Flain: 3 hours ago. Why else? Torts: we have been gone for 3 hours?! and we just missed them mix? Kelly: Pretty much boys. Glomp: i can’t believe we been gone for 3 hrs. and we miss the mix thing. Kelly: *Rubs neck* well acutely Flain saw it. Flain: Yeah i did it was so awesome! Hoogi: i whish i could see it. Kelly: *pulls a second rainbow cubit* and you can friends. *looks at Glurt and Scorpi* you guys ready? *they are ready* Kelly: here you go *gives it to glurt* *Glurt and scorpi mixed again Glomp, footi, Hoogi and Torts gasp they saw Glurt and scorpi mix* Glomp: are you seeing this? Hoogi: i know they mixed. Kelly: see? i told you so. Torts: now i beileve you. *looks at the mix* wow i really impress kelly and flain thanks! Flain and kelly: *together* no problem. *as they spit they are happy to see the mix and the 6 mixels left* Flain: Wow kelly you did it you surpised 4 mixels by the mix. Kelly: no problem for me becuse we specialist always have a trick up in their sleaves. Flain: If only we can surprise Flurr, Slumbo, Kraw and jawg by us mix we could've make a wonderful trick. Kelly: looks like you need a helping hand i can help you with that one! Flain: *smiles* thanks and your welcome to come to the half pipe with me if you want. Kelly: sound pretty cool to me I'm in! Flain: *stands* great please be there. Kelly: *winks* i wont miss it. *flain left and kelly got a second mission, kelly has to reach this goal and i whish to help every mixel* exsaunt which thats means the end. Category:Blog posts